Bloody Couple
by MarnieeD92
Summary: Myka lives on the street of Sindra. That was until she met the dark magi Judar.
1. How They Met

Blood dripped from her long auburn hair, it ran down her tatty dress and pooled at her feet. She had just finished killing three men, quite viciously if I might add: they were missing a limb or two, which in her eyes they simply deserved.

 _That would teach them not to try to attack her as she was walking home from the market. It's not like they'll be trying anything like that again..._

 _Well only in hell._

The blood and gore didn't affect Myka, not in the slightest. In fact she rather liked it, as could be seen by the way she had a slight evil smile on her face as she slashed them repeatedly with her small dagger.

The dagger in question was the fanciest thing she owned: with an intricately decorated hilt, that had jewels studded here and there and the blade was a sleek black, that was hot to the touch under the blazing sun.

As she stood there breathing heavily she heard a chuckle from above her, startling her a little.

Looking up she saw a masculine silhouette that was crouched down. It was hard to make out any features thanks to the sun shining into her eyes.

Shielding her eyes, she looked again and she could just about make out piercing red eyes and long, braided, black hair that was swaying in the little breeze that there was.

Smoothing her auburn hair, that was now tinted blood red, she squinted at the man and called: "Who's there?" The dagger flashed menacingly in her hand as she pointed it upwards.

"Now now, who would answer that when someone is pointing a dagger at them." Came the reply, with a hint of amusement.

Said person jumped down and landed gracefully in front of her.

Myka was taken aback, not just by the fact that someone had just jumped from a roof without getting hurt, but also because the man in front of her was scarily attractive.

He had eyes that were as red as the blood at their feet and black hair that flowed behind him in a long braid. On his torso he wore nothing but a short, black choli which revealed a firm chest and a well toned stomach.

On the bottom he wore pants that puffed out slightly and round his neck was a choker that had a red jewel placed in the middle.

"I wonder what happened here? It looks like someone had a little fun."

Looking around at the bodies on the floor, covered in their own blood, he chuckled, which made Myka blush slightly and hide behind her hair.

Twirling the blade in her hands and smirking, she glimpsed up at him through her hair.

"It was their own fault." There wasn't a hint of remorse on her face, which amused Judar. "Who would try to attack an innocent girl like me?"

"Oh sure, you certainly seem innocent." He said sarcastically.

Judar was definitely interested in this girl. There was no doubt that she was pretty with her green eyes, auburn hair and she had a certain air about her that was intriguing. Certainly, he wasn't one who was known to care about things, unless it included fighting or proving how great at magic he is. But, clearly he did care somewhat about this girl that was in front of him.

She was like a mystery that the dark magi couldn't wait to solve.

"Anyway, what do you want and who the hell are you?!" she exclaimed pointing the dagger at him once again.

Judar pushed the dagger away with nothing but his finger and leaned closer to her, with a smirk.

Myka could feel his hot breath on her face which provoked her to blush even more: this didn't go unnoticed by the dark magi who found it slightly cute, and he found himself pondering why he even thought that. Judar never found anything cute, as was mentioned before, he didn't care about many things.

"I don't want anything really. I just noticed there was a good deal of black rukh around here and followed it to this place. The question is what are you?"

Myka flinched slightly and refused to acknowledge him.

Smirking once again Judar pluckt a peach out of who knows where and using the bodies as if they were stepping stones, started walking out of the alleyway.

Turning around he added: "And about my name, you can find out next time we meet."

With that he strolled out of the alleyway, leaving Myka confused and alone in the encroaching darkness - that seemed to creep along the walls and threatened to swallow her whole.

Sliding down the wall, she buried her face in her hands and couldn't get the image of piercing red eyes out of her mind.

 _And that was how she met the magi Judar._


	2. Onwards To Kou

Rain fell onto the makeshift tents roof. People say it's meant to be a soothing sound, but Myka found it rather annoying and sleeping was something that just could not be done. It didn't help that she was freezing cold, as the tent did little to stop the cold from seeping into the tents entrance.

Shivering she curled herself up into a ball and tried to ignore the pangs of hunger that resonated in the almost empty pits of her stomach. Today was just not her day.

This morning she was almost caught stealing food from a stall selling bread and in running away she managed to bump into quite a lot of people. Someone even hit her for giving them filthy looks; it took all of her willpower not to pull out her dagger.

 _People really shouldn't stand in my way_ , she thought bitterly.

Giving up on the sleep that never will be, Myka decided to go for a nightly stroll. _Perhaps it'll help tire me out._

As she was thinking this, she slipped on her ratty sandals.

Myka stayed in Balbadd's slums which weren't exactly the greatest place to live. A putrid smell of vomit, urine and other unmentionable things filled her nostrils and almost made her gag.

Tents littered the street that ran along the Balbadd River and rubble was scattered everywhere you looked - the only evidence that this part of the country was once a place people lived.

After a while of walking, Myka found herself at the one place that allowed her time to think and calm her mind. It was a little hill that was the only surviving place in this dump, and it overlooked the rest of the city.

Sitting against the huge tree situated near the edge of the hill she sighed and closed her eyes. She felt her mind drift off. Finally, she felt she could relax and fall asleep.

Rustling could be heard from behind her snapping her out of her musings.

Pulling out her dagger she stood up and slowly walked round in a circle. Cautiously she called out into the darkness, "who's there?"

Chuckling was all that could be heard, which set her nerves on edge; this was something quite unusual for her, as it took a lot to scare her.

From the corner of her eye she could make out something that looked like black rukh leading upwards towards the very tree that she once occupied.

As far back as she could remember Myka had always been good at climbing trees. She would always climb them with the other children who existed in the slums.

When she made it to the top of the tree, she came face to face with none other than Judar.

This was the second time he had startled her: the first being when he had jumped from the roof of a house a few days earlier and as a result of him startling her, Myka fell out of the tree and landed on the ground.

Laughing wildly, Judar jumped down and landed next to her in a crouch. He didn't help her up, though; he just crouched there staring into her face smirking.

Blushing slightly, Myka shoved him away and was tempted to hit him on the head, which she did.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He stood up and rubbed his head, grimacing.

"That's for not helping me." She huffed and turned away from him.

"Feisty." smirked Judar.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I thought of taking a nightly stroll through town and something interesting attracted my eye." He winked at her and chuckled.

"Creep." Rolling her eyes, she went to sit back under the tree she had just fallen off.

"Anyway, I'm here on official business." Judar proudly said and crossed his arms over his firm chest, which she tried not to ogle at.

"And what is this 'official business'?"

Judar smirked again, grabbing her arm and hauling her towards him, wrapping one of his arms round her waist.

Whispering in her ear he said, "I've come to escort you to Kou."

"What?!" Myka exclaimed trying to pull away from him but to no avail.

Calling for his magic carpet, he jumped onto it dragging her with him. Sitting her on his lap and wrapping his arms firmly round her he repeated, "I've come to take you with me."

And without waiting for her reply, he began flying towards the Kou empire.


	3. Kou Empire

"Oi, hurry up and get off the carpet!" Judar roughly poked her cheeks. "My legs are starting to go numb."

Sleepily she raised a finger and laid it onto his slightly pouting lips.

"Shh, not so loud." Myka wrapped her arms around what she thought was a hard, but comforting pillow, when really it was just Judar's chest.

For the first time in Judars life, he found himself blushing a little and getting a little flustered.

This confused Judar as this was something that never happened.

"People are trying to sleep you know." A minute later something clicked in Myka's dazed mind and she realised just what it was she was clinging to, and what she had her cheek pressed against.

Peering up at Judar with her emerald eyes, she gulped and jumped away from him, causing her to fall off the flying carpet and land on her behind on the concrete floor.

Laughing loudly, Judar jumped down next to the fallen girl, who was rubbing her butt and wincing a little.

Scowling Judar bent down. Instead of helping her up, he once again poked her cheeks. "Come on stand up Myka! We're at the Kou empire now, and we have places to see and people to meet."

Behind them they heard a squeal and saw a girl with long pink hair. Long sleeves were covering her mouth, and she ran towards the two people down below her.

"Judar, who is this cute girl?"

Before he could answer, Kougyoku had already grabbed Myka's arm and was towing her towards the massive, wooden doors. "Come on, let's go play dress up."

Glancing back to where Judar was still standing, Myka shook the still squealing girl off her arm.

"Get off me!" She clutched her arm to her chest and glowered at the pinkette. "What are you doing?"

She wasn't particularly a fan of loud and cheery girls, especially ones who she had just encountered a few seconds ago.

Myka heard someone chuckle behind her and a long arm was draped round her shoulders.

"You're undoubtedly a fiery one, aren't you Myka?" Still smirking at said girl, he said to Kougyoku, "this here is Myka and from today she is my servant, and I'm going to teach her some magic."

Myka shrugged him off her shoulders and directed a glare at him.

"What did you just say?!"

"You're my servant?"

"No not that! The part about teaching me magic?" She growled at him.

"Oh that," he raised one of his shoulders in a somewhat half-shrug, "I'm going to teach you magic. You're are a witch after all, or am I wrong?" Judar leaned closer to her face and smiled a closed eyed smile. A slow blush crept onto (y/n)'s cheeks, she wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or anger.

"I'm n-n-not." She stammered and without thinking she ran off.

Kougyoku was long forgotten at this point and was standing to the side confused - with an amused Judar standing by her.

Myka ran and ran until it hurt to breathe, every time she tried to suck some air into her lungs. Her heart was rapidly beating, and her palms were sweaty. Myka collapsed on the ground, as memories came floating to the forefront of her mind, ones that she had thought were well hidden; stuffed into heavily chained boxes.

People tossing things, insults being shot at her every which way she turned and the endless crying.

Shaking her head to rid her of the things she didn't want to think about, Myka stood up rather unsteadily and glanced around at her surroundings.

Myka had run for quite a while and she now found herself in a place that looked like some sort of garden. Black roses were everywhere, they were breathtakingly stunning.

Crunching footsteps could be heard behind her and someone shouted, "who the hell let this trash wander in here!"

The owner of the girlish voice came round so he was standing in front of her and his glare softened slightly. Myka noticed that he had long braided, pink hair, equally pink eyes and he was about her height. He looked slightly like the loud girl she had encountered outside.

Pulling Myka towards him with his fingers curled under her chin, he grinned devilishly at her and said, "looking closer at you, I can see how beautiful you are." Wrapping an arm round her waist, he pulled her closer to him so their faces were only inches apart.

Myka suddenly had the urge to knee him in the one place on the male anatomy that no male would want to be kneed. Squirming in his arms, trying to get him off her, she elevated her leg and kneed him where it hurt.

Groaning, he let go off her and fell over, clutching his man-bits and squealing like a little girl.

That was when Myka felt herself being pulled backwards into a firm chest and she could feel the vibrations as Judar chuckled.

"I see you've met Myka, Kouha." Judar wrapped both his arms around Myka's shoulders and rested his chin on the crook of her neck. "This is an interesting one I've uncovered, isn't it?"

"Judar! Get her out of here now!" Kouha tried to shout but it just come out as a squeak.

Myka tried not to laugh and hid her mouth behind her hand - it helped to hide the evident blush on her cheeks as well.

"C'mon Myka, let's run before he gets up again." Judar took of hold of Myka's hand and they ran towards where they had last seen Kougyoku.

"Kougyoku take my servant and give her a bath. God knows when she last had one." He let go off her hand and crossed his arms. "Oh, and find her something else to wear, besides that ratty dress."

"Okay." She once again squealed and took Myka's hand dragging her inside and towards the bathroom.

After what seemed like hours Myka felt cleaner than she ever had and she was wearing the fanciest clothes she had ever owned. Playing dress up was tiring and Myka was just about ready to fall asleep.

She was now in the room that had apparently been assigned to her, and Myka took off the red dress she was wearing: that according to Kougyoku matched her perfectly.

Sighing, she went to grab the night shirt that she had insisted on wearing: frilly night dresses weren't really her thing.

Myka was just about to tug it over her head when she heard a low whistle coming from the window.

Spinning on her heels, she looked towards the place where the sound had come from and there on the window ledge sat Judar, with one leg bent up on the sill and the other one swinging with his foot above the floor.

"What are you doing here Judar?"

"As much as I like seeing you half-naked Myka, don't you think you should be putting something on?"

With a hmph, Myka put the night shirt on. It reached to just above her knees and rested against her thighs.

Judar dismounted from the ledge and strolled towards her. He placed his hands on Myka's hips and said, "why did you run away before?"

She snubbed him and got into the bed, bringing the covers over her shoulders and faced the wall. This was one conversation Myka definitely didn't want to have. Judar would just tease her about it anyway.

The bed shifted as he got onto it and he laid down behind her, draping one of his long arms over her stomach and pressed himself against Myka's back.

"I'm still not going to talk about it Judar." She mumbled, clutching the cover against herself. Myka could feel his legs against her bare ones.

"Aw c'mon Myka. I genuinely want to know." He didn't get a reply, and he could hear her breathing even out as Myka drifted off to sleep. Judar got up slightly and peered into her face. "Oi, brat wake up. I haven't finished talking!"

Sighing he slid back into a lying down position and tightened his arms round her, and kissed the back of her neck.

"Fine tell me tomorrow then."

The last thing he contemplated before falling asleep was, _what is she doing to me?_


	4. Sparks

"Ouchies." Myka rubbed her head and pointed accusingly at a grinning Judar.

"You didn't have to kick me off the bed. Someone could seriously get hurt you know."

"That was the one thing I could think of to wake you up." He shrugged and his eyes widened when he felt something whiz through the air, narrowly avoiding his face. A few strands of his precious black hair weren't as lucky.

"You bitch!" He roared and jumped on top off her, knocking her back on the floor and she detected something cold against her throat.

With blazing eyes Judar pressed the dagger Myka had just flung at him closer to her neck, nicking the skin a little.

Blood began to trickle down her throat.

"Aw looks like I left a little wound on that pretty throat of yours."

Her body stiffened when Judar launched the dagger to the floor and shoved his face towards where the blood was still trickling out from, his tongue darted out to capture some of the droplets.

Her mind thought it was gross and she wanted him off of her. But her body was reacting to his touch and it was yearning for more. She pressed herself closer to him and clutched the back of the choli he was wearing. Judar smirked at this and placed kisses along her neck, travelling up until he reached her jawline.

Red sparks came out of her fingertips, shocking Judar and making him fly backwards; where he hit the wall, leaving a Judar-sized dent and he slid to the floor, before jumping to his feet and striding angrily towards Myka.

"What the heck was that?!"

"That was just something I like to call lightening magic."

"You...You know lightening magic?"

"Well yes, I'm a witch who specialises in lightening and ice magic." She shrugged her shoulders and looked away in embarrassment; she could still feel the touch of his lips and shuddered at the thought of wanting him to do it again. "Even though I don't like it, there's no use hiding something from you that you have already found out."

Memories floated to her mind and she quickly shook her head to get rid off them.

"(y/n), you okay?"

"I'm fine." She retorted, "apart from the cut on my throat that someone gave me."

She pointed a glare at Judar, who just put his hands behind his head and wore an innocent expression on his face.

"Heh, you deserved it."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway hurry and get dressed. We have a lot to do today." Judar walked to the window ledge and jumped out off it.

Running over to the window, she looked down and saw Judar float down to the ground and leap into the one of the peach trees.

 _Man, that guy sure loved his peaches._


End file.
